Twin Sin
by The Darkness Dragon
Summary: Malaya wakes up to find herself in a desert. Meeting Piccolo has its advantages and disadvantages... PiccoloXOC  Horrid summary... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!: I ONLY own Malaya and Taya. If I owned the DBZ series I probably would not do a fanfic...

"Speech"

'Thought'

*action sound*(it is mainly used if the character is not looking at where the sound is coming from.)

**Introduction**

My mind whirls as I sit myself up. "Ugh... What hit me?" I ask no one.

I glance around the savanna that I'm in. I notice that I'm alone. I sigh as a small lizard runs in front of me.

*THUD* I glance about as the ground shakes. *THUD* I notice a Dinosaur, more importantly a T-Rex, coming towards me. *THUD*

"Great..." *THUD* "Past relatives..." I mutter as it stops beside me, blocking the sun.

It looks down at me and growls. I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't even." I state, calmly.

It grumbles and lies down next to me.

"Ok, that works." I say, slightly shocked.

I reach out and pet its snout. It closes its eyes and groans. I smirk and climb onto its back.

"Ok, bud. Let's find some food!" I say, my stomach growling.

The T-rex stands up and heads back the way it came. It stops near a tree that is hanging into the canyon. I grab a piece of fruit off of the branch and eat it in a few bites.

"Thanks Rex." I say as he continues down the canyon.

I notice a waterfall in the distance as trees start to surround us. Rex stops at a stream. I hop down and land lightly.

"Thanks Rex!" I say, smiling.

He leaves back towards the savanna. I cup my hands in the stream and drink my fill. I walk, somewhat, close to the bank of the stream. I notice a man in a clearing near a cave. He has green skin, and pointed ears. He wears purple Gi's with a red sash around his waist. A white turban and cloak lie forgotten in the cave. The man is training. I continue to watch him, intrigued by his skin color and ears. He finally stops and looks at me.

"Why are you here and what do you want?" He asks, slightly unnerved that I didn't move.

I look at him and shrug.

"Don't know... Rex dropped me off at a nearby stream." I say, looking around.

"Tsk, Humans." He mutters. My eyes focus on him.

"What did you call me?" I ask, growling and clenching my fists.

"You heard me?" He questions. I nod, my hands changing into draconic claws.

"Yes. You said 'humans.' I'm not A HUMAN!" I roar, rushing at him, slashing with my claws.

He disappears. I stop all movement, even breathing. Hearing his breath behind me, I spin quickly and graze his forearm. He jumps back, shocked that I had cut him.

"You aren't human..." He mutters.

"Damn Straight! Kids need to learn to respect their elders!" I say.

"I'M NOT A KID!" The man yells.

"You are to me. Where is Kami? Where are the Dragon Balls?" I question.

"How do you know Kami, and about the Dragon Balls?" He asks, suspicious of me.

"Calm yourself. I merely wish to talk to my cousin." I say, my tail appearing and swishing back and forth.

He stares at my tail.

"What? It's not like I go nuts when I go to my true form..." I mutter, allowing myself to start flying off.

He appears in front of me, blocking my route.

"Wait. I have to talk to Kami anyways." He mutters.

I smile my hands back to looking human.

"Ok. Lead the way." I say.

He smirks and turns away from me. I grab his left arm and he looks at me.

"Ready!" I say, smiling.

He sighs and takes me to Kami. When we reach Mr. Popo, he comes rushing over to me.

"Malaya! It has been a while since I last saw you!" Mr. Popo says as I let go of the man next to me.

"Popo, Where is Kami?" I ask walking over to the genie.

"He is in the Library." Mr. Popo says.

I nod and go into the kitchen. Sure enough Taya was there.

"Hello, Taya. How is my twin?" I ask.

She looks up and squeals. Running to me she gives me a hug.

"Malaya! Holy Cow! I thought that you died!" She says, pulling away from the hug.

I smirk.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I say, a laugh coming from us both.

Mr. Popo smiles as Taya and I calm down. Kami enters the kitchen with that man that brought me here.

"Not now, Piccolo." Kami says, stopping by me.

The other is fuming.

"Kami. If it is a bad time I can always come back later." I say, grabbing the cookie that Taya is passing me.

"Nonsense child." He says, causing my eye to twitch.

"Fine, you old bat." I mutter, very annoyed.

Kami sighs, then motions for me to follow him. He leads me outside of the buildings.

"What is it that you wished to talk to me about?" Kami asks.

"I wish to talk to my cousin. But if I use the Dragon Balls he won't hold a conversation." I say, looking over the edge of the lookout.

Kami nods and places a hand on my shoulder.

"When you are ready." Kami says. I nod.

'Shenron?' I think.

'Yes, Malaya?' He answers.

'How are you?' I ask.

'Good and you?' He questions with a chuckles.

'Good. It's been a while since I last saw you.' I say.

'Yes. But it has always been this way.' He replies.

'I know but it doesn't seem fair.' I say

'Yes but at least Kami is able to let us talk. So don't do anything stupid and we shall talk later.' He says.

The connection is severed and Kami removes his hand from my shoulder.

"Thank you, Kami. I really appreciate it." I mutter my eyes out of focus.

"Never a problem." Kami says, leaving me to my thoughts.

As I stand there, tears streaming down my cheeks, I feel Piccolo's energy level. I wipe my eyes as the energy level gets closer.

"What do you want?" I grumble.

He stops behind me.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." He says, turning away from me.

I sigh and sit on the edge of the lookout. Piccolo looks back at me.

"Why is your twin's hair a different color?" He asks. I look at him, shocked.

"Well, I'm not sure but when we go to our true forms, that is our scale color." I say.

He nods, slightly confused. I look away from his gaze, blushing slightly. Piccolo places a hand on my shoulder. I look back at him.

"Yes? Piccolo?" I ask.

He looks away as another energy level heads toward us. I slide off the edge of the lookout and fly off. I sigh as I head back to the waterfall. I sit in the cave and pull part of the cloak over me. I smile and begin to drift off to sleep.

~Darkness. Nothing surrounds me as I walk in the black void. Soon I spot my twin standing over a grave... My grave. As I get closer I notice that all that is on my grave is my name and some other thing. I squint and try to read it. Finally, having read the small words, my face falls.

"Revived once... then killed by Cell." I mutter.

I look to my twin and find that no one is around me. I lean back and land on my ass. Tears stream down my cheeks. I start to sob as my grave disappears from my blurred sight.~

A hand is on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. I open my eyes, slowly, to see Piccolo. He slowly removes his hand.

"What?" I ask, trying to stiffel a yawn.

He smirks at me.

"You were sobbing." He mutters, keeping his back to me.

I touch my face and feel the residue of my tears.

'It was horrible. I hope that it never happens.' I think to myself.

Piccolo notices my mood and turns back to me.

"Malaya, what is the matter?" He asks, coming over and sitting next to me.

"Nothing..." I say, hugging me knees to my chest and biting my bottom lip to the point that it bleeds.

"Malaya!" A hyper voice says, making both Piccolo and I cringe at the shrillness of her voice.

"Hey, sis..." I mutter as she kneels in front of me.

"Malaya... What is it? What did you dream?" Taya asks, becoming hysteric.

"It was nothing. I swear." I lie to her.

She nods solemnly. As she gets up she looks back at me, then to Piccolo.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Piccolo?" She asks.

He looks at her very confused but gets up and walks over to her. I stay where I am at and sigh.

"Please, just keep her safe." I hear Taya say, after putting my head on my knees.

Piccolo nods and comes back over to me and sits down.

"Do you remember anything from before you first saw me?" Piccolo asks.

I pick my head up and look at him.

"No... It was like I had been asleep for a while. Why?" I ask, very confused.

He looks at me and sigh.

"Piccolo, please tell me what you know!" I say, both of my hands on his shoulders.

I feel tears start to run down my cheeks again, but ignore it.

"Malaya... Your sister brought you back from death. She also had Shenron wipe your memories of your death and of the afterlife." Piccolo says.

My hands slide off of his shoulders.

"No... She made me think that I would be able to come back if I die. She... She knew I had died. That is why she acted so surprised when she saw me enter Kami's kitchen." I mutter, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

Piccolo stares at me then hesitantly pulls me into an awkward hug. I clutch his shirt and sob into his shoulder. He lightly pats my back.

"Malaya..." Piccolo mutters.

My sobs turn into hiccups.

"Piccolo... d-do you k-know who C-Cell is?" I ask him.

He shakes his head no.

"Why do you ask?" He questions back.

I raise my head and look at him.

"It was in my dream." I mutter.

He stares at me.

"Then why did you tell your sister it was nothing?" He asks.

"She would have over reacted and made sure that I never fight again!" I yell, then blush looking down at his chest.

He lifts my chin.

"Why would she over react?" He asks.

I try to look away but he lightly squeezes my chin.

"Because I saw that name in my dream... On my grave stone..." I say, closing my eyes.

"Where on your grave stone? How was it written?" He asks, releasing my chin.

"It was a little fact about me... It said: Revived once, then killed by Cell." I say, my eyes still closed.

Piccolo stays silent, then lightly brushes his lips against mine. My breath hitches as a spark of electricity runs down my spine. I slowly open my eyes and look at Piccolo who has his eyes closed. I lay my head on his shoulder. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Don't worry. I won't let this Cell person harm or kill you." Piccolo says.

I smile and snuggle into him. He tightens his grip a bit then smirks as I drift off to sleep, again. As I wake up I notice that Piccolo is still holding me. I blush and smile. I slowly leave his arms, trying not to wake him. As I go over to the stream I cup my hands under the water and take a drink. A high energy level causes me to look in that direction, releasing any water left in my hands back into the stream.

'It is the same energy level as last time.' I think, not noticing that Piccolo was staring at me.

I narrow my eyes and look at the spot that the thing was coming from. The person lands and stares at me.

"Who the hell are you? And where is Piccolo?" The man asks.

He is short and has a bald head. I glare at him, very un-happy.

"I am right here, Krillin." Piccolo says, standing next to me.

The bald one relaxes a bit.

"So who is she, Piccolo?" Krillin asks.

I look between Piccolo and Krillin.

'So, Piccolo knows this guy... Maybe he is ok?' I think to myself.

"Her name is Malaya." Piccolo says.

Krillin nods. He looks me up and down, a smile spreading on his face.

"Don't even. You try it and you will lose them." I say.

Krillin frowns but nods.

"Ok, I won't. Yamcha is the one that I would be worried about." Krillin says.

I look at him and tilt my head to one side.

"Who is Yamcha?" I ask confused and slightly annoyed.

Piccolo chuckles.

"Yamcha is a bit of a man whore. He goes after anything with legs and a great body." Krillin says.

I nod, looking to Piccolo as if to say that Yamcha should stay away or else. He just smirks back at me.

"So why are you here, Krillin?" Piccolo asks, his normal demeanor back.

Krillin grows serious.

"Well there seems to be a strange thing occurring all over the place." Krillin says.

"What kind of strange?" I ask.

"Well, this might sound weird but Goku met with a guy with purple-ish hair." Krillin says.

"And this affects me how?" I ask, causing Piccolo to chuckle.

"Well, the guy said that two androids will come to destroy the world." Krillin says.

I look at Piccolo, worry written on my face.

"Did the guy give any names?" I ask, hiding my emotions from Krillin.

He shakes his head no. I sigh and sit on a nearby rock. Piccolo puts a hand on my shoulder. Krillin looks between Piccolo and I, but shrugs it off.

"Well? Is there anything else that you would like to add?" Piccolo asks Krillin.

The bald one shakes his head and leaves. I glance at Piccolo and smile slightly.

"So... What are we gonna do?" I ask.

He looks at me and smirks.

"Well, we could train." He says.

I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, training might help me to calm down from that damned dream." I say, standing up and facing him.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you." He says with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides why would I want you to go easy on me if I am going to give all I got?" I ask, a smile on my lips.

He grins and gets into his fighting stance.

~Rate and Review please! ^-^ All types of reviews are welcomed!~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own only Taya and Malaya. I don't own ANY of the DBZ characters.

Yeah! Chapter 1 is up! ^-^ Sorry if the fighting is bad or there is OOC ness... I haven't watched DBZ in over 10 years...

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Piccolo?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He responds.

"Where did you go about a month ago?" I ask.

He looks at me, unsure of how to answer.

"I went to gain some knowledge on a certain matter with Kami. We were in the Library. Why do you ask?" He asks.

"Oh, I was just curious." I say, a light blush covering my cheeks.

'Man! He still makes me blush, even after being near him for over 6 months!' I mentally complain to myself.

As if on cue, Krillin and Goku land in frount of Piccolo and I. Piccolo continues to meditate, while I look up at the two.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Master Roshi is having a small party today." Goku says.

"And you want us to come?" Piccolo asks, his eyes still closed.

Goku nods. I sigh.

"Bring Gohan and Chichi. They would love to come, I'm sure." I say.

Goku smiles then takes off. Krillin stares off after Goku, shaking his head.

"Well… Should we go then?" Krillin asks, grinning nervously.

Piccolo stands and nods. We fly to a small island out in the middle of the ocean. Once we land we are greeted by many guys and a few girls.

"Hey, Krillin!" A black haired one, with a scar on his face, yells.

Taya comes running out of the little house, smiling.

"Sister!" She calls to me, the shrillness of her voice causing Piccolo and I to cringe.

"Taya." I respond, no enthusiasm in my voice.

"Hey, Krillin? Are those two twins?" The scared one asks.

"Yes. Taya is my twin." I say.

Piccolo watches as we all head into the house. He goes to a corner and begins to meditate.

"Yamcha, I wouldn't..." Krillin begins to say.

Yamcha waves him off, silencing the short bald one. An older, bald man enters the room.

"So, who is Taya again?" Yamcha asks with a smirk, looking both Taya and I over.

"I'm Malaya. That is Taya." I say, pointing to myself then Taya, annoyed with Yamcha already.

"So Taya is the hyper, cheerful looking one and Malaya is the pissed off looking one." Yamcha states.

My eye begins to twitch. Piccolo sighs softly and looks over at the conflicting little group. He stands up.

"Another way to tell is that Malaya has green hair and green eyes. Taya has blue hair and blue eyes." Piccolo says, also annoyed.

Yamcha looks over at Piccolo, slightly confused. The old bald one comes over to me.

"So Malaya is like an Emerald while Taya is like a Sapphire. However, there is another way to tell them apart." The old one says, looking closely at Taya.

He looks her up and down then turns to me, grinning. My eyes narrow. I hit him on the head, causing him to hit the ground in a daze. Piccolo smirks.

"Don't EVER compare my chest to my sister's!" I yell, very pissed off. "You PERVERTED OLD BASTARD!" I finished yelling.

I go outside, hopping that the fresh air will calm me down. Piccolo follows me outside. The others watch as he places a hand on my shoulder. Yamcha is still staring at the man on the floor.

"Wow..." Yamcha mutters, slightly amazed at my strength and actions toward the man on the floor.

I turn towards Piccolo and lean against him, my head barely reaching his chest. Goku finally arrives with Chichi and Gohan.

"so, what did we miss?" Goku asks.

Piccolo shakes his head.

"I taught a pervert a lesson that he needed to learn a long time ago." I say, feeling perfectly safe with Piccolo behind me.

"Hi, Malaya. It's good to see you again." Chichi says.

I nod in agreement.

"Malaya!" Gohan yells, jumping into my arms. I laugh and hug Gohan, then set him down.

"Hey, little man. Why don't you go inside and get something to drink." I say.

He nods and rushes into the house and comes back with a cup of juice. Chichi smiles as Goku goes to go get drinks for Chichi and himself. Piccolo places a hand on my waist. Chichi glances at his hand then at me. Goku comes back and hands Chichi her glass of punch.

"Goku. Can I have a word with you?" Piccolo asks.

Goku nods. Piccolo lightly squeezes my side then walks with Goku, off to the side.

"So. How long have you liked him?" Chichi asks.

I look at her and blush.

"For about six months." I say.

Chichi smiles, then the smile turns sad.

"I hope that you know that Piccolo is asexual." She says, pity lacing her voice.

My face falls as the information sinks in.

"Oh... I see." I mutter.

My shoulders sag as I look out across the ocean.

"Malaya. I'm so sorry. If it is any condolence, you might be able to use the Dragon Balls to get him a gender." Chichi says.

I look at her and give a weak smile. We stand in silence. Goku and Piccolo come back over to us. Piccolo pulls me to him. I lean back into him and sigh. Goku and Chichi leave to give Piccolo and I some time together.

"Piccolo?" I ask.

"Yes, Malaya?" Piccolo asks, he holds me to him.

He breaths in the scent of my hair, having leaned down and brushed the top of my head with his lips.

"Is it true that you are... asexual?" I ask, trying and failing to hide my tears.

Piccolo squeezes me lightly.

"I was." He says.

I look up at him surprise on my face and tears trying to run down my cheeks.

"Was?" I ask, slightly confused.

"Yes, was. When I was with Kami we used the Dragon Balls to give me a gender." He says, his cheeks tinting a light purple.

I smile and hug him. He holds me close to him. My body relaxes against his.

'I wonder why he wanted a gender... But he is adorable when he blushes.' I think with a giggle.

Piccolo looks down at me. I squeeze him lightly. Yamcha stumbles over to us, the scent of booze hanging around him.

"Hey! Taya!' He slurs, coming up to me.

I cover my nose and mouth as I hear Piccolo growl softly.

"I'm not my sister." I growl out.

Yamcha sways, staring at me. Piccolo holds me tighter.

"But... You look just like her." He wines, causing Piccolo and I to scowl.

"I don't care what you think." I say.

Yamcha continues to sway. He falls toward me and reaches out to catch himself. I groan as he lands on his face. Piccolo smirks. Yamcha slowly gets up. I take Piccolo's hand and drag him toward the other side of the island.

"Hey, Namek!" A guy with very spiky black hair yells.

I look at the guy and growl. He glares at me. Piccolo watches the guy. He looks me over then crosses his arms and smirks. Piccolo growls lightly toward the smug man. The man begins to glare at Piccolo.

"May I?" I question.

The man becomes confused and frowns. Piccolo smirks, then nods. I rush at the man, catching him off guard. I hit him in the chest, sending him flying out into the ocean. I stand up straight and smirk. The man's head appears above the water's surface. He comes flying back towards me and I jump, grabbing a hold of his arms. He stops quickly and I fall backwards. I smile as my tail appears.

"Vegeta! Stop being rude!" A woman with teal color hair yells.

"Miss. We are only sparring. I promise that we won't destroy each other or this island. But I can't guarantee the other islands." I say, having appeared in front of her.

She looks at me, having been startled by my silent movements.

"Well... Ok..." She says.

I smirk then go over to Piccolo.

"Well I have an idea." I say.

Vegeta goes to hit me, but my tail grabbed his wrist.

"Uh... What is your idea?" Piccolo asks.

I smile.

"It will be similar to a tournament but you get to choose your sparring partner. We can hold it tonight, or we could hold it sometime tomorrow. " I say.

My tail releases Vegeta's wrist.

"For a Woman, that is a decent idea." Vegeta comments, crossing his arms and scowling.

I look over my shoulder at him.

"Decent my ass. It's a damn good idea and you know it. You stuck up bastard." I say, a grin in place. Vegeta fumes, his face very red.

"I think that is an awesome idea." Krillin says.

Vegeta glares at him.

"No one asked you." Vegeta growls.

"Vegeta give it a rest. And thanks Krillin." I say.

Piccolo had gone back to meditating while everyone gave their opinion.

"So it is gonna be held tomorrow?" Goku asks.

I nod. The party had ended and everyone takes off. Piccolo stands and smirks.

"Well?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I smirk and fly off.

"Come catch me." I yell to him.

He scowls, slightly. He chases after me. I dodge him by rolling and doing loops randomly. We get half way to the cave and he finally grabs my wrist.

"Caught you." He growls softly in my ear.

I giggle.

"Yes. Yes you have. And for catching me you get a kiss." I say.

He looks at me, a small smile on his lips. I smirk and kiss his cheek. Baffled, he releases his grip just enough that I am able to slip away. I laugh and stare at him. He frowns and tries to tackle me. I dodge, barely, and get into my fighting stance.

"Let me guess. You want to spar for a bit before bed." Piccolo half states, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nod, a grin in place.

"Of course. It will help me to rest up before tomorrows sparring." I say.

He smirks and gets into his stance. We stay like that for a few seconds. I decide to fake him into throwing the first punch. I rush at him and dodge off to the side. He grabs my wrist and pulls me in close. I grab his, in coming, fist then block a knee to my stomach. I try to kick him in the head, but he grabs my ankle and releases my wrist. I smirk and catch him in the gut. He tosses me away from him.

"Lucky shot." He grumbles.

"No. Just my way of saying that I win." I say.

He rushes at me, a scowl on his lips. I dodge, but receive a kick to the chest. I groan after hitting a near by tree. He comes at me and I use my tail to slide behind the tree. His fist goes through the tree's trunk. I smirk and kiss his knuckles. I jump away as he goes to grab me. He pulls his fist free of the tree and resumes his attack. I smile and kick his head. He blocks as my hand goes to grab his wrist. He locks his hand with mine and I begin my assault. He lands some hits, but I also land some. We push apart and take deep breaths.

"Not bad." He growls.

I smirk.

"Thanks." I say.

We head back to the cave, tired and ready to rest. Piccolo sits and begins to meditate. I yawn and lay down next to him. Sleep consumes my mind.

~Darkness. Again. Soon colors flood my vision and I notice that Piccolo is sleeping next to me. I smile and lightly touch his face.

"Piccolo." I breath out.

He shifts and wraps an arm around my waist. I giggle softly. An energy level appears in the distance. I look towards the energy level and hear Piccolo growl. He sits up and pulls me closer to him. The strange person lands.

"My, my. Aren't you sweet." The person says, staring at me.

Piccolo continues to growl at the man. The man has a tail the color of fire. He grins at me.

"Leave." Piccolo growls.

"What? I can't say hello to my sister?" He asks, grinning.

I stare at the man, claiming to be my brother.

"I don't understand. I don't have a brother." I say.

The man looks crest fallen.

"Malaya? You don't remember me?" The man asks.

Piccolo stops growling, but continues to hold me.

"Nope. I think I would know if Taya and I had a brother." I say.

The man nods and leaves.~

I wake up and glance around. Piccolo is asleep, leaning against the wall of the cave. I smile as he wakes up.

"Morning." I say as he smiles.

He pulls me into a hug.

"Morning." He says.

I grin and smile as I hug him back. We get ready for today's events. We head over to the island we were on last night. A group is already waiting for us. Vegeta scowls.

"It's about time, Woman!" He growls.

"Well I never told you to come here at dawn now did I?" I yell at him.

"Woah! Calm down you two." Krillin says.

"Fine but I'm sparring with that ass to teach him a lesson." I say.

"As if you could, Woman." Vegeta growls.

"We'll settle that with our fight." I say.

Piccolo groans.

"Uh, how is this going to work?" Yamcha asks.

I look over at him, then grin.

"Consider this like a tournament. Only even if you get beaten you still get to fight. Ok choose your opponent. Now, if you are beaten go to Master Roshi's island. From those that have been beaten, choose your next opponent. And we will continue till only one person has been undefeated or just has the most wins. Also, there will be a break for lunch." I explain.

Everyone agrees and pairs up. Vegeta stands near me. Goku near to Piccolo. Krillin near Gohan. I notice Yamcha near a kid with lavender hair.

"So, when do we start?" Gohan asks.

"Well, every pair goes to a different island. No one is to fight on Master Roshi's island so. Start finding an island." I say, taking off as Vegeta follows me.

Everyone takes off and I watch as Piccolo and Goku land on an island. I spiral towards an island, having fun, and land gracefully. I fall into my fighting stance as Vegeta lands a few yards away. He gets into his fighting stance.

"If you won't attack then I will!" Vegeta yells, rushing towards me.

I roll forwards, dodging his kick. He reaches down and grabs my ankle, pulling me to him. He lands a punch to my abdomen, causing my breath to leave my lungs. I grab his fist as he goes to throw another punch.

"You hit like a baby, A HUMAN BABY!" I growl.

Vegeta gets royally pissed off and throws another punch. I dodge by sending a kick to his head. It connects and he lands in the ocean, about 50 feet from the shore. He doesn't come up and I become alert. I fly up, into the sky. Vegeta had rushed the spot that I had been in only moments before. He growls. I dive towards him, grinning. I hit him, hard. A crater forms around him. He grabs my arm and tries to throw me. I hold onto his wrist and use the pent up momentum to reverse our positions. I throw Vegeta to the ground. He tries to kick me in the ribs. I block it with my arm. He punches me in the gut. I double over. Vegeta smirks. I jump back, growling in pain. Vegeta stands and rushes at me. I growl and rake my fingers over his arm to dodge his incoming fist. He is annoyed to see my hand that of a dragon's paw. He looks at his arm, seeing blood begin to trickle down towards his hand.

"Wench. Your fighting style is insane!" He yells at me.

I growl at him.

"Really? And how is that exactly?" I ask.

"You hold back in the beginning, toying with your opponent. Then when they prove themselves to you, you get more serious." Vegeta growls.

I smirk.

"You're wrong. I'm not fighting full strength. The only thing I see you as is a play toy. Nothing more." I say, smirking.

Vegeta frowns. I attack him, throwing many punches and kicks. He blasts me away with a Ki blast. We both stand, out of breath. Neither of us notice the group watching us.

"Woman... Stay... Down... If you... Know... What's good... for you." Vegeta pants out.

"You... first... you... Bastard." I pant.

He growls at me. I growl back. We both rush towards each other. We each hit the other in the face. We both topple back, exhausted.

"Wow... They have a draw." Yamcha says.

Everyone comes over to us. Piccolo is next to me and smirks.

"You ok, kid?" Piccolo asks, worry in his eyes.

I nod.

"Yeah... Nothing a little food won't heal." I say, smiling.

Goku helps Vegeta up. Piccolo helps me up and flys us to Roshi's island.

"Well?" He asks.

I look at Piccolo, confused.

"Well what?" I ask.

"Your dream from last night. You muttered something about a brother." He says, landing.

I blush as we go into the house. He has me sit on the couch.

"Oh... Well in my dream a man comes to the cave and says that he is my brother but never gives a name. Then I woke up." I say.

Piccolo nods and sits next to me. The rest of the group enters and goes to the kitchen. I lean against Piccolo, tired and happy.

"Sleep. We will continue the sparring afterwards." Piccolo says, wrapping an arm around me.

~Please review and I am sorry this is taking so long to update but I and putting each chapter up that I finish typing on my computer. So sorry if I am taking too long. Please forgive me...~


End file.
